


Streaks of Gold

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Streaks of Gold [1]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoneyGoGo drabbles and prompts, received from http://ruffsficstuffplace.tumblr.com/</p><p>Some longer ones receive their own pages, the shorter ones go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's In The Job Description

Honey Lemon sighed. “GoGo, I am your girlfriend. It is practically in my job description to worry about you! Especially when you look this bad!”

From her hospital bed, GoGo smiled. “It wasn’t a serious accident.”

Bandages covered almost one side of the courier’s body. There was no telling just how many were under the hospital gown. Parts of them were stained red, and obviously layered onto more bandages just underneath.

Honey Lemon cringed. “Please don’t say that. Knowing you and your definition of ‘serious accident’ you’ve probably—ugh!” She cringed once more.

GoGo reached over with her good hand, and threaded her fingers around her girlfriend’s own.

Honey Lemon sighed again, and turned her palm up to GoGo’s.

“One of these days, GoGo, you are going to get in a serious accident. A SERIOUS-serious accident, one where you can’t woman up and brush it off. And you know what?”

“What?”

The chemist squeezed the courier’s hand as tightly as she could.

“I’m going to be there right beside you, waiting for you to get better.”


	2. Reinforced with Imaginatium

“Is that a blanket fort?” GoGo asked. She had just walked up on Honey Lemon draping a sheet over the two chairs they had sat in earlier.

“Yes.” The chemist replied as she took off her platform heels, setting down her prized footwear near the entrance. She knelt down to the floor, and looked at her friend before she went in. “You want to join me inside?”

The engineer hesitated. “Isn’t that…”

“Childish?” Honey Lemon crawled inside, pulling the door flap closed behind her. “Yes.”

GoGo looked back at the kitchen. Aunt Cass, Wasabi, Baymax, and Fred sat at the table, all watching the phone. There was a conspicuously empty seat—where Hiro should have been.

She turned back to the fort and knocked on the flap. “Can I come in?”

Honey Lemon pulled it open from the inside. “All are welcome inside Honey Lemon’s Fortress of Sunshine and Smiles!”


	3. Stubborn as a Boar

“Honey, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to give you a piggy back ride!”

GoGo nodded, and stared at her girlfriend’s lithe, thin form, kneeling down on the floor, her back bent forward and her arms held out near her sides, obviously waiting to grab something or someone about to hang off her back.

“No heels, that’s good. But Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but… I don’t think you can carry me.”

The mechanic felt her scowl, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Well, we’ll see, won’t we?” Honey Lemon said, a hint of disdain just under the surface.

GoGo sighed. She walked over, put her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders, and moved her legs around her waist. Honey Lemon made sure she was holding onto the mechanic’s thighs securely, and tried to stand up.

The chemist grunted and strained for a good minute, always finding her legs would buckle back down as soon as she rose a few inches up.

“Honey, I—“

“GoGo? Shush. I am going to woman up, and keep trying until I can give you a piggy back ride!”


	4. Chemistry, Something, Something, Flapjacks

GoGo snapped out of her trance. She didn’t know whether she had been looking at the tablet in her hands or Honey Lemon, but one thing she knew, she hadn’t been paying attention to either—at least, in regards to her chemistry midterm.

“GoGo?” The chemist asked, “Did you get anything I just said?”

“Oh yeah, you were going on about…” The mechanic snapped a glance at her still open chemistry e-book, scanned for a few terms, and mumbled them out in a jumbled order.

Honey Lemon smiled, and laid her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “GoGo, I was just describing my favourite episodes of _Flapjack_ to you for five minutes.”

“Oh.”

“Look,” The chemist put her tablet aside, “Obviously just regular studying isn’t working for you… how about we try something else?”

“Like what, exactly?”

“Well, I could try blindfolding you then just reciting everything.” Honey Lemon took her hand back. “Shutting out distractions to help you stay focused.”

GoGo blinked. “Wait… you’ll be reciting?”

Honey Lemon nodded. “They aren’t exactly rushing to have celebrities and voice actors read college level chemistry textbooks out loud, no.”

“And I won’t be able to see anything…?”

The chemist chuckled. “That’s what a blindfold is for, GoGo.”

Things very unrelated to chemistry and very much related to Honey Lemon ran through the courier’s mind in vivid detail.

“No. Thanks.”

The chemist shrugged. “Alright! Suit yourself.”

“So…” GoGo said, staring at the grass to hide her blush, “You were saying something about _Flapjack?”_


End file.
